Home
by jillykins
Summary: SoMa Drabble with a little surprise. "And he knew right there, no matter what mission he took or where he'd go, he would always return home to the people he loved the most."


"Hello, anyone home?"

Soul yelled as he unlocked the front door. He was greeted by silence. "Damn."

He locked the door and dropped his keys on the front table. He sat on the couch and threw his head back, letting out an exasperated sigh. He had just returned from a week long mission, and being such a prestigious, high and mighty Death Scythe was really taking a toll. He wanted nothing more than to curl into the arms of his wife. But that was better said than done. He and Maka had gotten into a huge argument right before he was set to leave about - _wait, what was it about?_

He brought his fingers up to rub at his temples. Right. He'd skipped out on a meeting at the DWMA to go play basketball with Black Star and Kid. He'd skipped them before, but he was supposed to go with Maka as her original weapon, and due to his absence they'd lost out on some _educational, and super awesome_ mission, that Maka was furious for losing.

Even after all these years, she was still that fiery, hot-headed teen with her steel boots and pigtails that he had fallen in love with.

They had exchanged some pretty mean words and Soul had stormed out and left. She was completely pissed and things had ended on bad terms. But he felt like crap his whole mission and wanted nothing but to return and apologize.

It was noon on a wednesday, so he assumed she was out running errands or doing a lesson at the DWMA. He was glad that after their years of hunting kishin, the two were able to get past teenage hormones and awkward puberty to reach a love that he never thought was possible. Underneath her sassy exterior, Maka was able to delve into Soul's deepest, darkest thoughts and fears, and still love him no matter what. She was his best friend, lover and soul mate. He wasn't going to let some stupid fight ruin that. He'd apologize as soon as she got home.

For now, he decided a shower and nap was on the agenda.

"Ugh, why did I get so much stuff?!" Maka complained, kicking the door of her car closed and hoisting her grocery bags tight to her chest. She let out a puff of breath to blow a piece of hair out her face, growling slightly when it got caught instead in her Rayban sunglasses. She sighed but made the trek to the front door.

_Remember, it's for Soul. He deserves it. _She remembered sadly. She had been such a bitch to him, but she was ready to apologize. He was coming back tonight, so she planned to make his favorite meal, offer a massage and lots of cuddles. She even had some special news for him.

She didn't realize he was already home because his bike was in the garage. She was fighting between trying to balance the bags and get the key in the lock when it was swung open of her own will. She was startled and dropped her keys, greeted at the door by a shirtless Soul in sweatpants.

"S-Soul!"

He bent down to grab her keys. "Hey,"

There was a moment of silence before they both tried to speak at the same time.

"Maka, I'm-"

"I'm sorr-"

They both paused and then burst out laughing.

Soul grabbed the bags from Maka and beckoned her inside with a nod of his head. She locked the door and followed him into the kitchen, eyes appreciating the muscles on his back.

He set the bags on the island in the kitchen and turned to lean against it, crossing his arms. He watched Maka as she set her crossbody purse and keys on the counter. She wore a mint color tank dress that hugged her curves, simple but Maka could make anything she wore look great. Years of training and fighting had kept her body toned and fit.

She unpacked the bags and Soul helped the groceries away. It was silent until Maka broke it. "You're here early, we weren't expecting you until tonight."

"Yeah, we caught the kishin faster than expected,"

"Cool. I was planning on having dinner ready, sorry no one was home,"

"It's cool. I was just happy to be home,"

She sighed and turned to face him. He beat her to the punch.

"Maka, look. I know we're pretty much both sorry about the fight. Let's just put it behind us okay?"

She nodded. "I'm really sorry Soul. I acted like such a bitch and then you went on your mission...I felt so terrible all week." She quieted and her eyes began to tear. "If something had happened to you and those were the last things I had said to you..."

She sobbed once and Soul quickly closed the distance between them. "Hey don't cry babe. I'm sorry I even let this happen. It was uncool of me to skip that meeting."

She wrapped her arms around his waist while he held her, soothingly playing with her hair. "But still...I called you selfish and I know for a fact that's the last thing you are."

"No, I was acting pretty selfish."

"Still. I'm sorry. Forgiven?"

She lifted her face up to look at him. He nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "Me too?" She nodded back.

He wiped the last of her tears with his thumb and caressed her face. They looked into each others eyes, basking in the warmth of each other. "God I missed you, Maka,"

"I missed you too, Soul. I hate sleeping alone,"

"So do I."

They closed the distance and enjoyed a sweet kiss. Soul cupping her face to hold her while Maka kept a firm grip on his hips. He pulled apart just to recapture her lips again, Maka parting them so Soul sweep his tongue inside. Their tongues moved together, Maka bringing her arms to wrap around his neck so she could pull him closer. Soul groaned and grabbed her hips, their bodies pressing together.

Maka relished in the feelings of Soul's fingers on her hips, the skilled appendages kneading and touching. Her hands found their way to his hair, still slightly damp from a shower, she assumed. They'd broke apart for air, panting heavily but Soul latched his mouth to her smooth neck, teeth trailing and making Maka shiver. Suddenly, Soul gripped her hips hard and put her atop the kitchen island, Maka gasping in surprise. His hands found her creamy pale thighs and he fit himself between them, claiming her lips once more. She could feel what this was doing to him through his sweats.

"Fuck, Maka I need you right now,"

She let out a shaky sigh as he growled in her ear, hands pushing her dress up when suddenly-

_Briiiiiing! Briiiiiing!_

Maka detached herself from Soul's mouth and perked up. "Soul, wait".

_Briiiiiing! Briiiiiing!_

"No, ignore it," He placed kisses down her neck and onto her collar bone.

_Briiiiiing! Briiiiiing!_

"Ah...but it's not a call...Mm.. I think that's my alar- Shit what time is it?!" She again perked up. Soul growled when she pushed him away and searched for the time on one if the kitchen appliances. _3:00PM, _the microwave read.

"It is my alarm going off Soul, it's 3 o' clock!"

He suddenly caught on and straightened himself, fixing Maka's dress and helping her off the counter. "I'm so glad you have an alarm for that."

She smiled and kissed him on the nose. "It's kinda necessary when you're running around being a high and mighty meister, you forget that you're a mom too."

He chuckled. "Let me grab a shirt and shoes."

"I'll wait in the car. Sora is gonna be so excited!"

They stood hand in hand while they waited outside for Sora's class to be dismissed from daycare. At the tender age of 3, he was the splitting image of Soul with Maka's brilliant green eyes. They could see the kids beginning to run outside from the double doors, some running towards their parents, others running towards the swing set, the playground or the sandbox.

As Maka eagerly scanned the children for Sora, Soul planted a kiss on her cheek. She turned and flashed him a small smile.

A new group of kids emerged from the building and Maka recognized Sora's teacher. Among the group, she spotted his messy white hair. He gripped the straps of his Pokémon backpack tight, bright eyes scanning the crowd for his momma. Maka waved him over. It took all of 3 seconds to see him go from happy, confused and then pure excitement at the sight of his father. He burst off in a sprint.

"Mama! Papa!" Soul ran a few steps towards him and met him halfway, scooping him up and throwing him in the air. Maka's heart warmed at the sound of their laughter.

"Papa, Papa! Mama said you would be back at dinner time!" Sora eagerly spoke, throwing his arms around Soul's neck and squeezing him tightly.

"I was little man, but I finished early. Did you miss me?" Soul ruffled Sora's hair as the two walked over to Maka.

Sora nodded enthusiastically. "I did Papa! Me and Mama both did! Right Mama?" Sora reached over to Maka, who picked him up while Soul took hold of his backpack. Maka pressed a kiss to her son's forehead.

"Yes we did miss him."

"Were you good for Mama, Sora?"

"I was Papa! I ate all my dinner and went potty all by myself!"

Maka giggled as they walked to the car, Sora and Soul having conversation over her shoulder.

"Papa, you know Mama had a tummy ache before?" Sora said once they were driving home. He looked out the window in his car seat. Maka perked up at this.

"She did Sora?"

She turned around and Sora nodded. "Right Mama? You throwed up a lotta times,"

Soul threw her a questioning look with one eyebrow raised. She shook her head, "Just something must have not agreed with me," Soul looked on in disbelief .

"But Mama looked at her magic stick yesterday and she was all better,"

Maka's eyes widened. What?

"Her what Sora?" Soul was just pulling into their driveway.

"Her magic stick Papa. It was a white one. After she looked at it she was smiling, and she was all better!"

Maka flushed and felt the heat rising to her cheeks. She could have sworn Sora was napping that day..

"And then Mama came and gave me big hugs and kisses, and made me macaronis!"

She snuck a look at Soul, who was not looking at her but rather her folded hands atop her belly. He wasn't stupid.

"You...took a ..?"

She nodded.

"And...?"

She nodded again and offered a small smile. "It was positive. Explains why I was such a 'you-know-what' last week, huh?"

He gasped, and looked up at her. Suddenly he let one of his goofiest smiles take over. "Really?!"

"Yeah. I took two, both positive. Surprise?"

He sat back and closed his eyes, smiling. He then leaped over to her side in the car and kissed her, planting kisses all over her face and Maka giggling with mirth. Sora impatiently bounced in his carseat.

"Hey, I wanna get out now please!"

Soul and Maka shared one last loving kiss, and then Soul got out to get Sora out his seat. "Papa why did you give Mama so many kisses, cause her belly is all better?"

Soul laughed and ticked his son on his belly. "Something like that Sora,"

He put him down and let him run into the house, Maka waiting for him in the kitchen.

Soul hugged her from behind and planted a kiss behind her ear. "I love you, Maka,"

"I love you too, Soul"

And he knew right there, no matter what mission he took or where he'd go, he would always return home to the people he loved the most.


End file.
